Red and Pink, Red and Yellow, Now Red and Blue
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: Oneshots about the couple of Nick and Madison, Mystic Force Rangers. Seperate oneshots unless otherwise noted. Rated T to be safe. [Completed!]
1. Friends

Friends:

Nick's POV

When I first came to Briarwood, I was expecting to just arrive at my sisters and maybe crash for a week or too. Then I would be sent off to another aunt or uncle, without a life, just roaming. Boy was I wrong.

My grandparents always said I was courageous. They praised me for my will power and my determination. Yeah, it got me into plenty of trouble before, but for once my bravery paid off. I sure didn't stick to my plan. I just went along with the spontaneity. Ha, that reminds me of Madison.

Madison. She was the only one from her friends to come and talk to me. She walked up to me all sweet and shy. But more on her and the others later.

When I followed that old man, who later turned out to be Uddonna all long, I was sucked into a mess of magic and spells. Of course I though it was all a joke, just like everything else, but eventually I believed. And I made friends, lots of them.

Toby. He's the owner of the Rock Porium where I work with my friends. He's a pretty cool boss considering we have to run out on him a lot. He's also really good at puzzles.

Clare. She's the apprentice of Udonna, our mentor. She usually never gets any spells right, but its okay because she's really nice. When she found out she was the gatekeeper, she couldn't believe it. Eventually, she fulfilled her destiny.

Phineas. He's the troblin, half troll half goblin, who lives in the forest. He has helped us rangers out many times, and he acts like he has a secret. I don't know what's up with him, but he sure is funny.

And then there's my ranger friends, and teammates.

Chip. He is something else. Always up for an adventure and really outgoing. He is somewhat annoying, but he's starting to grow on me. His constant need to move reminds me of lightning.

Xander. He's totally a ladies man. He flirts like crazy, and it does get annoying. Xander loves to talk himself into and out of plenty of things, including fighting the bad guys. However, when he wants to be he can be stubborn as a tree.

Vida. She is the total rebel. Her DJing "bumps" and she sure knows her music. However, if angered, Vida isn't to be messed around with, especially if it comes to Maddie, her sister. V's as soft as the wind, yet can be as ferocious too.

And then there's Madison, or Maddie as we sometimes call her. She has a passion for filming, and we, her friends, are her favorite things to film. Not that I'm complaining. Though it sure did and maybe still does seem like that to her. I remember when my mouth started running off and ended up causing Maddie to turn into stone. It took V and a little viewing for me to see that there is more to Maddie than meets the eye, though I knew that before.

Maddie was probably my first friend. Like I said before, she tried to get me to stay in Briarwood. I remember when she walked up to me all shy and vulnerable. I wasn't one to like people right away, especially girls. Girls were throwing themselves at me all the time. However, Maddie was different. She didn't just start to throw out hints that she wanted to go out with me. No, she was genuinely interested in being my friend, and only my friend. And I was ok with that.

Now she knows the real me, just like I know the real girl behind the camera.

Oh and I just know that Vida, Xander, and Chip would rip me to shreds if I hurt Maddie, and I don't blame them. She's way to pretty for her own good. It's not that she can't take care of herself. It's just that she's too shy, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing, got into plenty of trouble already for that, to do anything about it.

And that's my life as Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger.


	2. Dare to be More then Friends

Dare:

Madison's POV

"So you guys up to it?"

Xander was sitting at the table in Root core trying to convince the others and me to play a game. I didn't catch what the actual game was as I had been doing my summer reading. I heard Chip and Vida pull up chairs at the table in the center of the room, closely followed by Clare, who, it seemed, was tired of practice spells after turning Nick into a butterfly and back.

"So what exactly are we playing?" Clare asked. Chip explained.

"Oh, it's simple. Someone starts by asking anyone Truth or Dare. If they pick truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they pick dare, you get to dare them to do anything short of being illegal."

"When did we make that a rule?" Xander asked playfully.

"After you dared Vida to steal half the CDs at the store because you were bored and wanted entertainment." I teased.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"So who wants to ask first?" Nick asked the group at large.

"I want to try." Clare looked at Chip. "Truth or dare?"

"Um….I'm up for an adventure. Dare."

"Hm…..I dare you to turn yourself into a chicken."

"Oh come on Clare, think of something a little more challenging." Xander said.

"Like what? This is my first time playing. Give me a chance!"

"You can ask for help."

"Really? Then can you guys please help me think of a good dare?" Clare asked them.

"This is pretty hard. Chip is difficult to embarrass." Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't he wear his superman costume to prom?" Nick reminisced. Chip chuckled and shook his head.

"Best day of my life." He looked at Clare. "So what will be?"

"I got one." I said. Everyone looked at me. They probably forgot I was there. "How about if Chip has to do a special victory dance choreographed by us, next we beat one of Imperious' monsters?"

"That's a good one. Ok I dare you do that." Clare told Chip. He nodded.

"Ok fine. After the game Clare you can show the dance I have to do."

"Ok." Chip looked around.

"Xander, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Vida sniggered.

"Afraid are we?"

"No. Just giving you guys a fair chance at trying to embarrass Xander the Great.""Sure."

I glanced over at Nick who caught my eye. He rolled his eyes as if to say "Here we go again." I giggled, but then stopped surprised at myself. I never giggled. Yes I might blush and smile but never giggle. I had forgotten myself ever since we had become rangers, ever since Nick came to town.

"Well anyway," Chip said trying to interrupt Xander before he retaliated with an insult of his own. "Xander, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ah. It was a few years ago. I…ah…wanted to ask this girl out so I went up to her locker. She was organizing the school winter dance and…um…was carrying the cake." Xander stumbled. "Let's just say I ended with vanilla cake all over me…and the whole school was staring."

"How come I don't remember that?" Chip asked.

"Me neither. I would have heard about something that good." I teased him knowing something was up.

"Let's just move on. Vida," Xander hastily changed the subject. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She replied immediately. When Nick and Clare gave her questioning looks, she just muttered, "too much experience."

"Do you have a special someone in mind?" Xander asked.

"I'm only going to say this once." Vida took a deep breathe. "Yes." Everyone piped up in their seats.

"Really?"

"Who?"

"One question only. Nick, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I looked at Nick. Usually people picked a Dare until they saw the types of questions that were asked. Nick was being pretty brave to stand up to one of V's questions. Then again he was the Red Ranger. Vida grinned.

"Ok. Tell us the furthest you've been with a girl."

Nick gulped. I was sure he was pretty touchy around that subject, but I was also curious about his answer. I was eager to find out more about Nick and the types of girls he was interested in.

"We don't beat around the bush now do we?" Nick teased as he shifted in his seat. "Well…um…I've gone out on a date. I've kissed a girl, but it was just a peak." I could tell he was really uncomfortable with the subject, so I decided to butt in.

"Cool. So Nick it's your turn, ask someone." Vida and Xander looked at me strangely and I just glared. Only Chip caught on.

"Yeah, so who will it be?" Nick looked surprised but relieved to off the hook.

"Um…Maddie, will it be truth or dare?" I looked at him, aware that everyone was waiting for my reply. I knew that if I said truth that I would be asked the ever-so-famous, "who do you like" question and I wanted to avoid if possible, especially with that person asking the question.

"Dare." Nick tilted his head, in thought. He gestured around the table for people to give in some ideas. Everyone looked at my sister.

"Hm….a good dare for my little sis." V said as she pinched my cheek. I slap her shoulder in a playful way. "Okay, I'm sorry. Ooo… I got one. She has to show us the tape that's in her camera right now." I looked at V wanting to kick her. She knew perfectly well that if the tape was in the camera, it wasn't edited. If it wasn't edited, it had parts I didn't want others to see. I looked around, willing the others to protest. They all just grinned eagerly.

"Fine." I got out of my seat and went to backpack. I had my camera and the wires in my hand when I realized there wasn't a TV to see the tape. "Guys, how am I going to show you the tape if there isn't a TV?" Clare waved away the concern.

"Simple, we project the camera onto the crystal ball, and everyone can see it." My heart dropped when she explained away my only chance of not showing that tape. I grudgingly followed Clare's instructions and soon a picture of Vida DJing at the Rock Porium projected on the crystal ball. I could hear myself speaking in the background.

_"This is Vida, my sis, playing her latest mix. She has some pretty mad skills when it comes to her DJ." The camera moved to show Chip entering the store wearing a yellow cape and holding a toilet plunger. _

"_Who is it that dares to cross over my moat?' Chip waves the plunger around like a sword. My laughter echoes in the background. _

"_And this is Chip. This is one of his favorite past times, acting like…well…Chip. He definitely gives us comic relief. Especially with us being busy all the time. Or at least when were supposed to be busy." As Chip approaches the camera in an attempt to strike it, the picture moves to the door where Xander is riding his skateboard outside. "This is Xander the Great. Well that's what he calls himself. He is really good with a skateboard. When Xander's not outside, he's either pretending to work by supervising, which really gets on V's nerves, or he's trying to get other women's phone numbers. Usually the latter activity ends up with him being either slapped, or soaked in some type of soda."_ The movie pauses as Xander looks at me.

"I don't pretend to work. I supervise which is a very tough job. And women can't resist my charms." He brushes his shoulder off. Vida snickers.

"Sure." She turns to Clare. "Turn it back on; I want to see the rest of it." The movie begins to play again changing the scene to Nick fixing his bike. He was right in front of the tree where we had first talked alone. I could feel my stomach boil as I recalled what I had filmed, and said.

"_This is Nick. He moved a few months back, just when all the weird stuff happened, but he fits right in with us. I was really happy when he decided to stay." _I felt my face turn hot, and was surprised no one noticed me turning bright red._ The Nick in the movie looked up at the Camera and raised his eyebrow._

"_Filmed everyone else already?" The camera shook up and down as I nodded my head. "Well nothing exciting over here, just fixing a bike."_

"_There's nothing new in your life? Nothing exciting?"_

"_Nope, it's just a plain old day. Go to work, finish homework, fix some bikes," Nick grinned as he added "get bothered by you….."_

"_Well since my presence obviously isn't wanted, I'll be leaving." The camera tilted to the grass and my feet as I started to walk away._

"_Wait, no. You don't have to go. Plus, I could use the company." The camera went back to Nick who was looking just above the camera. The screen blanked out after that._ Chip looked up at me.

"What happened?" Just as he spoke the video started playing again. This time it was me that was on camera.

"_So, there you have it. Those are my friends, or at least the all-human ones. There's also Phineas the Troblin, Clare the Sorceress in Training, Udonna our Mentor, and Daggeron the Solaris Knight. Oh, and there's Toby but he's human. Toby's our boss at the Rock Porium." The film me grinned as I started to summarize my documentary. "So basically there's my outgoing sister Vida who's a DJ, Xander who attempts to help out the team when he work but fails, yet he is still a great friend, Chip who loves adventure and superheroes, my very unusual boss Toby, all our friends from the forest, and Nick. Nick to me is a mystery. He's different from anyone else I've met. I'm glad he's part of our team, and really glad he's our friend. But maybe we can be more than friends. Ooo… I should edit that out. But it's true, but he should never know. It'll ruin our friendship and maybe even the team. But I'm really glad to have all my friends and my sister. So…this is Madison Rocca and I hope you liked this documentary." _

As the video faded, I quickly packed up the camera and the tape without making eye contact with anyone. I stuff everything away in my backpack and looked Vida trying not to let my gaze wander.

"V, I'll see you at home. I need some fresh air." I left Rootcore to wander the forest, engulfed in my own thoughts.


	3. Secrets and Feelings

Disclaimer: Yeah I know I forgot this before……I don't own anything except the plot

-Hope you guys liked the past chapters and thanks for the reviews. It's great to know there are people who are out there waiting for the next chapter. Yay. This chapter is a continuation from the last one. All the other chapters are drabbles that don't have anything to do with anything of the other ones, unless noted.

Secrets:

Nick's POV

I was outside in the forest searching for Maddie. She had just run out of Rootcore after our game of Truth or Dare, and I wanted to make sure she was alright. I mean technically it was my fault she was so upset. I was relieved when I found her leaning against a tree, eyes close, just thinking. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful; I didn't want to disturb her. It didn't matter, for she opened her eyes when she sensed my presence.

"Nick?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I sighed as I added, "Are you?"

"I'm fine. I just need sometime alone." I knew she was uncomfortable and I remember how she had saved me from the embarrassment earlier so I decided to leave. I was only worried about leaving her alone.

"Okay, I'll leave. I just hope your okay." I turned around to leave when I heard her speak.

"No. Please don't leave."

"But I thought..."

"I want some company. And I want to talk." I nodded as I turned around. It made sense. She wanted to talk to me to ask me about my feelings. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her, but I felt compelled to since she had laid everything out there for me to know. We sat down next to each other at the roots of a tree.

"So…"

"So…" We looked at each other. Maddie sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made this awkward."

"It's okay." She fell silent as I glanced at her again. "Here, you told me one of your secrets so I'll tell you one of mine." She looked at me and nodded. I took a deep breathe. "I wet my bed after I turned four."

"I did that too, once."

"Yeah, once. I did that five times."

"Oh." I looked her and could see she was sorry for me, yet I knew she was stifling laughter inside.

"How about you tell me something else about you?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"That would be totally unfair. We're even now."

"I'll tell you two really big secrets if you tell me one really good one." She glared at me but eventually gave in.

"Fine, I have stage fright."

"Well I kind of expected that. Plenty of really _good_ directors are afraid of their own cameras." I could tell she was dying to mention my compliment so I waited for her to say something. I was surprised when she ignored it.

"So…two really good secrets, please." I debated to myself if I should show her or just tell the first one. I stood up and reached into my pocket, pulling out an old red blanket. Maddie stared. "What's that?"

"This is the last thing that connects me to my biological parents." Maddie looked confused. "I'm adopted. I haven't showed this to anyone after my grandparents gave it to me." Recognition and pity dawned on her face. She nodded.

"Anything else? You have one more secret you owe me." I smiled as I sat down next to her again.

"I think you'll like this secret." I turned so I was right in front of Madison. I took her hands, and quietly whispered so only she could hear, "I really like you Maddie." She looked shocked at my sudden revelation, but the shock turned into happiness. I leaned in so I could whisper into her ear.

"Will you go out with me?" She then did something I would have never had expected Maddie to do. She turned her face and our lips met in a kiss. Slowly both of us opened up our mouths so our tongues danced together. I had never felt so alive, yet so calm. I just wanted hold her forever, but unfortunately, we both needed air. Our ragged breathing echoed through the forest.

"I take that as a yes." She giggled and laid her head on my chest.

-Hope you guys liked it…..I'll probably post the next chapter either tomorrow or in a few days….Since its summer and I have no life, expect frequent updates…and hopefully I can finish before school starts (don't keep your hopes up) the next chapters are going to one-shots…..please review…


	4. Being Parents Only Brings You Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers…..though I wish I did

-Hope you guys liked the past chapters….I probably only going to do 7 chapters and then start writing a true mystic force fic...I'm really excited…And thanks to everyone for the reviews…

Youth:

It had started as an ordinary day, or at least as ordinary as being a ranger was. So when Udonna told the rangers to stop the latest monster sent from the underworld, they expected to destroy him and be on their way. However that wasn't what happened.

The latest monster sucked the life force out of people, causing them to turn into elderly versions of themselves. While engaged in battle, Chip, Vida, and Xander fired an attack on the beast. However, the beast's youth ray was used as a counterattack, but to unusual effects. At the end of the fight, the beast has disappeared, but Madison and Nick discover they couldn't find the others. To their surprise, they found their friends in three baskets, all covered by blankets. Vida, Chip, and Xander each lay in a pink, yellow, and green blanket, respectively. They had been turned into three-month old babies.

"We need to get them to Udonna." Nick picked up Chip and Xander as Maddie lifted the basket with Vida inside.

At Rootcore, they found that Udonna couldn't help them immediately reverse the spell. However, she could make a potion, but it would take at least a day, maybe more.

"The ingredients are very easy to find, but must soak together for twenty-four hours before it could possibly be ready." Udonna sighed as she looked at Nick. "You and Madison are going have to take of the youth versions of the others until I can finish the potion." Both Nick and Maddie looked at each other shocked.

"We have to take care of them?" Nick was shocked. He had wanted to spend time with Madison, but this, taking care of babies, was something else.

"Yes that is what you have to do." Udonna pointed her wand to the cabinet, whispered a spell, and suddenly the door sprung open revealing baby food and diapers. "Everything you'll need is there. If you need help, ask Clare for I will be far away from the forest. If anyone attacks, one of you will have to stay here to watch the others. Same goes for any work or other activities you have planned. Good Luck." With that Udonna grabbed her things and raced out of Rootcore.

"Okay, we can do this. We just need to get organized." Nick looked at Madison, obviously worried. "Have you done this before?" Maddie smiled.

"I was a babysitter for years. Don't worry." As she spoke, Chip started to cry, very loudly. Maddie lifted him up and started rock him up and down. "It's okay, Chip." She looked at Nick who was just standing next to her. "Don't just stand there! Help already."

"What should I do?" Maddie pointed to cabinet.

"Take some the formula and heat it up, but not too hot." Just as she finished speaking, baby Vida started to scream. "What's wrong V?" When Maddie bent down to pick up her sister, she drew back and held her nose. "Well at least I know what you want. Nick, some diapers too." Nick chuckled as he gathered the stuff.

Nick called Toby and told him that they all were very busy and were going to take the day off, which resulted in a lecture about proper employees and how they came to work. Nick gave Maddie a death glare the rest of the day for not calling Toby herself.

When the blue ranger finally got annoyed at the stare, she glared right back. "Hello, I'm the one doing all the work here. Why don't you try changing the diapers or feeding them?"

"But you're doing such a good job at it." Nick said as he laughed at her messed up hair. He got up from his armchair and went to her side to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She inwardly smiled as he did.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect you, Nick, the red ranger, leader, to be fixing someone's hair." She teased as she turned to face him with a smile. In her hands she held the baby Xander, who currently was sleeping. "Are you bored, and just want to do something? Well if you are there's plenty for you to do."

"No, I just can't be in the same room with someone who isn't as pretty as they usually are." Nick smiled as he said it, and had a strong urge to lean in and kiss the girl standing next to him. He had no idea she had the same feeling.

Nick slowly looked into Maddie's eyes, just as she looked up to say something. She leaned in just as he was about to do the same. Just as their lips were going to touch, Xander found it a very convenient time to wake up and feel hungry. Maddie awkwardly walked away from Nick to where the food was, immersed in thoughts about Nick and the potential kiss. Nick, meanwhile, was yelling at himself for not kissing Madison sooner.

The day continued, and Nick and Madison soon found themselves exhausted. At nightfall, they both agreed to spend the night at Rootcore to watch their friends. They had silently agreed not to mention their moment before, so they sat and had brief conversations, sometimes wondering where Udonna was and was she ready with the potion. Slowly, the two teenagers fell asleep, waking up every so often to feed or change the diaper of their baby teammates.

By noon the next day, both Maddie and Nick were overcome with joy when they saw Udonna walk in with a potion.

"Oh thank god. I don't think I could stand hearing Xander whine for another minute." Maddie sighed in relief. Udonna handed her a bottle with a yellowish liquid inside.

"Give each of them a gulp of the potion. Then place them outside of the baskets. They will no doubt grow when the potion takes affect." Udonna then stepped back. Nick and Madison followed their mentor's instruction, and soon three teenagers appeared inside of Rootcore. Udonna smiled and left the room to Meditate. Maddie ran up and hugged her sister.

"Oh, thank god you are alright. Did you know me and Nick have been feeding and watching you guys for an entire day and half?" She yawned as Vida grinned.

"Actually, we did know. Though we were babies, we remembered everything." V leaned up to Maddie's ear to whisper to her. "And I think Xander remembered a little incident yesterday." She straightened up and looked at Maddie. The blue ranger felt her face grow hot, and knew she was blushing. The mermaid stepped back only to run into Nick. They both awkwardly looked at each other before Madison dipped to the floor to get her backpack.

"I'm…ah…tired. I'll be leaving now." Putting the shoulder strap on her shoulder she looked at Vida trying very hard not to look at Nick. "Tell Toby I'll make up my shifts tomorrow." Madison turned around and left.

Everyone turned to look at Nick.

"What?" He looked at them confused.

"Oh come on." Xander sighed and started to explain. "I was in Maddie's arms when you two almost kissed." Nick rubbed his neck nervously.

"You better not hurt her." Vida growled. Nick looked at her.

"Don't worry, V. I feel tired myself, so if you could excuse me…" He walked to the exit, but turned around, with a question he was burning to ask. "Xander, did you start crying on purpose?" Xander slowly nodded. Nick smiled as he turned around and left Rootcore, feeling triumphant.

"Is he going to talk to her?" Chip asked no one in particular. It was Vida who answered.

"Yeah I think he is."

-Hope you guys liked that…(I know I say that A LOT)…well anyway hope to have the next chapter up by Tuesday or Wednesday…had no time to write yesterday and won't today….I have to beat myself for not getting to watch _Heir Apparent_ today(Sunday) because my voice lessons were moved…I hate Sundays 


	5. Knight in Red Armor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating this story for a while. I was procrastinating and then I started working on my other fic, but I'm going to finish this one first before continuing. There's going to be two more chapters after this (I think, but it may be only one) and then the six part finisher. Hope you guys like this chapter, and like always, please review. This chapter takes place after Long Ago, with Nick thinking about the day's events.

-------------------------------------------

**Knight in Red Armor**

Nick's POV

_He _was turned into the frog. _He _has the golden armor and the power of the sun. _He _was kissed by her when he rescued her life.

_I _should have been her knight, her knight in shining armor, rushing to her side. But no, _he_ was cursed to be a frog until he was kissed.

I know she is in awe of him. I can tell by her face. When she had lifted the curse, her face glowed. I love her face when it shines. It's my light, my hope. _I _want to be _her_ hope. _I _want to be her frog-turned-prince-charming.

I admit it, I am jealous of him. _He _has made himself comfortable in our lives, in only days. It took me at least a month to gain their trust and support. _He _has no idea how he has changed us. Well, changed her.

She is no longer afraid of frogs, for one thing. But she is also a little more confident that she can face her fears. I'm happy she's growing as a person. I am happy she is growing into the woman I always wanted. She is becoming my perfect woman. If only she knew that.

What if I had been that frog? What if I had to be kissed by my one love, her?

Her face and smile are always on my mind. The sounds of the waves are always in my ears. Everywhere I turn, I see a blue blur, a sweet looking woman near me. She is all I can think about. I wonder if sees only my face and my smile. Am I always on her mind? Does she cringe at sight of fire, or does she embrace it? Does she see me, in a cloud of red, wherever she turns?

I should ask her, and learn the truth once and for all. But I can't. I have the courage to fight Koragg and Necorli, but I lack the bravery to talk to her, the cutest and most innocent thing alive.

Why can't I just tell her? _Him_, that's why. I fear he will steal her heart, the way she stole mine. She will fall for him, and lose any sense of me. I wouldn't be able to bare it, but if she is happy, I can only be happy as well.

When I was fighting that monster, all I could think of was avenging the attack on her. She had been lying on the ground, helpless. I did, however, see her praising the frog. She cradled the thing in her hands, grateful. I remember that my heart and my hopes dropped when she kissed that frog. I think I was slashed across the chest countless times when I saw him emerge from the light in her hands. I saw fascination on her face, and felt a monster clawing in my stomach. I took my anger out on that hideous creature, Jester, I think it was called, not daring to look at her.

I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I need to tell her. I need to get this off my chest. I'm going to boil over, and end up taking it out on my friends, maybe even her. I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt. She's already gotten punished for my stupidity, and I don't want what to happen again.

If I tell her, she will probably just laugh as if it was a joke. She would look at me, asking me to confirm that it was some hoax. I would look into her eyes and tell her I was being sincere. She would shyly and innocently tell me she wants to be only friends. She'll probably tell me she likes someone else. It could be Ben, Xander, Chip…or _Him._

I remember Ben. The guy she met because of me. If I hadn't pushed her, she wouldn't have tried to talk to him. She would still be mine. No, she would be _his._ She would be his lady in waiting and _he _would be her knight in shining armor.

A knight, that's what I want to be. Her knight in **Red** Armor, protecting her, rescuing her, and loving her.

But I, Nick Russell, will never get Madison Rocca. No, she'll be gone. She'll taken by the countless others who want her, because she wants _him, _not me.

**Hopefully, I can change that.**

----------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked that. I think Nick was somewhat OOC, but I really wanted to do a chapter on how he felt after the frog thing. I also think he was a bit whiny, but this was the way it came out. So please review, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, or even later today.


	6. Death of a Wedding

Oh my. I am SOOOOOO sorry. I got side-tracked by school. I do have bad news that accompanies this chapter. Actually a lot of bad news.

-First, this is the last chapter. It actually was suppose to be two chapters, but I made it one when I found I had no time.

-This is my last, and only, MF fic. If you haven't already noticed, I deleted Films, Frogs, and Faith because I've lost inspiration and interest in MF.

-I won't be writing MF fics, nor will I be discussing episodes. I will however return for OO.

So without further ado, I present the end. This chapter takes place after the battle with The Master, and assuming the rangers won. Also, I suggest you have a box of tissues, because, if I've done my job right, you shouldn't be able to read the last sentence with your eyes so blurry.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. **

----------------------------

She spun around.

Her pale blue wedding dress flapped around her, and the breeze from the wind lifted the hem up, but she didn't mind. It was only her and her sister.

Who, by the way, rolled her eyes, as she fixed her the pink band in her hair. Her Maid of Honor dress was manly lace. And of course, she had argued with her sister, also the bride, against it. Unfortunately for her, the groom over ruled her.

So there she was. While she stood in front of the mirror, admiring her new dress, minutes away from her the biggest moment of her life, she smiled.

It was Madison Rocca's wedding day.

And who was she marrying?

Nick Russell, of course!

Speaking of which…..

Nick Russell, red mystic force ranger, fiddled with his bow tie, his fingers shaking. Laughing, Xander Bly shook his head and made his way to help his friend. Charlie 'Chip' Thorn was adjusting his yellow bow tie trying to suppress a grin.

"Nervous, Nick?" He asked.

"Of course I am! I'm about the get married!" Nick stammered, wiping his sweaty palms on his suite.

"I thought you loved Madison? Because, mate, if you're going to back off, I'll marry her in a heart beat." Xander boasted, but soon hid behind Chip in an effort not to get hit by an angry Nick.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He growled. After being restrained my Chip, Nick returned to his mirror, and tried to comb back his hair.

"It was a joke, mate! Wow, you're tensed!" Xander shook his head, but straighten when the he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Xander, let me in!" A girl's hoarse voice could be heard from the other side.

"I'll take that to be Vida, then." Sighing he opened the door. The pink ranger bypassed him and headed straight for Nick.

"Are you ready yet? The ceremony starts in ten minutes." Nick sighed, and put his arms to his side.

"Yeah I guess I am. Boy, I'll be glad when all this is over." Vida chuckled. Hooking her arm around Chip's, who so happened to be her date, she made for the door. Chip, however, had something to say.

"Nick, I hope you enjoy today. We'll all be there." Nick smiled at him, and took a deep breath.

"You've been there for me since the day I came into town. You're my friends." He turned to his reflection and sighed once more. "If you had told me I would meet my future wife in a little town called Briarwood, I wouldn't have believed you." Smiling, the trio, Xander, Vida, and Chip, left the room leaving Nick to dwell in his thoughts.

--------------------------------

Madison was so excited, she couldn't sit down. Well, that and she didn't want to wrinkle her dress.

As she stood waiting for Vida to come in, she heard a familiar beep. She hadn't heard that noise for months, after the defeat of the Master. Turning, she saw her cell phone-turned-morpher glowing. Frowning she walked over to it. Surprised, she found it pointing her to the park. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she had only had ten minutes until the wedding was supposed to start. The park was across the street from the church. With curiosity getting the better of her, she headed for the church's exit.

-----------------------------------

Vida wasn't expecting to see her running down the foyer, in heels nonetheless, crying at her to follow. Confused, Vida went after her, grabbing her coat on the way out.

As she made her way to Madison, she bumped into Xander and Chip, who were consoling a nervous Nick. Trying to explain Vida pointed to Madison. Nick and Xander's eyes grew wide, and Chip perked up. Silently, without explanation, they left, heading to the door.

-------------------------------

The one thing I loved about dying was the freedom.

I was free, allowed to float away, no responsibilities, no attachments.

But, the last thing I saw was them.

Xander, my friend. He was always there, and he always comforted me. He was my older brother, protecting me from harms way. But where was he that day?

Chip, my other friend. He followed me, catching me if I fell. He was my soon to be brother-in-law. I just knew it. But where was he that day?

Vida, my sister, and my best friend. She was with me every step of the way, giving my support and love. She was always careful to watch me. But where was she that day?

Nick, my love. My soon-to-be husband. He loved me, and I loved him. We were inseparable, especially after the down fall the Master. We were always together, whether it at the movies, at the park, at the Rock Porium, or at Rootcore. But where was he that day?

He was standing across the road, running beside Vida and Chip, trying to catch up with me. They wanted an explanation to my madness. They wanted a reason to why I had run off on my wedding day. But they never got one.

While I ran across the cement, I paid no attention to the world around me. I didn't notice the silver car speeding down the street.

It was that lack of attention that cost me my life.

A gasped escaped Xander's mouth, and Vida screamed. Chip became stiff, but Nick, Nick ran. He ran, not caring that the cars hadn't stopped. Not caring that the others were yelling at him to wait.

He skid across the road to where I lay. Tears filled his eyes, and when he laid me on his lap, I felt tears stain my face. They burned, the tears did. Weakly, I reached up, trying the kiss him one last time.

Sadly, my breathe escaped me, and as I groped for his brown hair, my arm fell numb, right on his shoulder. His eyes widened, and his tears became heavier. By now, Vida had arrived and was cradling my head in her arms. Xander and Chip sat around me, allowing tears to fall from their faces. My friends surrounded me, but I couldn't help but think of the one time they had failed to be there for me.

Where had they been?

--------------------------------------

So yes, that's the end. The ending part was in Madison's POV, and this is the saddest piece I've ever written.

I'm sorry if you want to kill me, and I'm also sorry if you don't, because I felt this was rushed. But I probably wouldn't have done any better.

That my friends, is the end of my MF career. I hope you enjoyed the journey.


End file.
